A Photo In New York
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Story Summary: An anthropomorphic cat and an anthropomorphic wolf take a trip to New York together. (Inspired by the art of black-owo on Tumblr.)


Hello readers, I'm back with a short, strange yet sweet fic. For those who don't frequent Tumblr often, a Tumblr user by the name of black-owo drew a cute drawing of Henry and Edward as anthropomorphic animals in a beautiful drawn environment. And thus, this fic was born!

Please go give them some love for the inspiration and check out their art while you're there. Anyway, with all that mentioned, enjoy!

* * *

New York; The Big Apple. Henry Jekyll, and his boyfriend Edward Hyde, had only been there for more than a day, yet they were absolutely certain that they'd remember their trip long after they returned home. Although, in Henry's eyes, a seven hour flight would _**never**_ be a fun time. Especially when Edward couldn't sleep. And since his boyfriend loved to chatter on when he was stuck sitting for long periods of time- to the point that not even his own tail could amuse him -it also meant that resting was almost completely out of the question for Henry as well.

But then again, he preferred hearing Edward's voice over the horrid sounds of the plane flying hundreds of feet above the ocean.

Eventually though, they had landed in America. And after the first night of snuggling up in their hotel bed together, their five day trip finally began.

The magnificent- and also intimidating -sights they had bore witness to via their first day tour bus. Henry had taken quite a lot of pictures for future art.

Central Park's pathways had led them towards the grave of one of Henry's favourite singers. He had smiled and sang through tears, before Edward had quietly guided him along to see the rest of the park. Then they had come to a stop before a bronze statue made up of two eagles and a helpless goat, and with a grin Edward had snapped a photo. After Henry had finally managed to pull him away, they found themselves attempting to skate within the nearby ring. They had a gotten a few weird looks, however with each stumble, Henry and Edward merely laughed and chuckled and then stood back up, continuing their attempts with their hands- and sometimes their tails -intertwined together. Maybe one day, after they got home, they would take up ice skating lessons together.

All throughout the day, Edward had tried many delicious meals, which he had then shared with Henry so that he actually ate. But when he had done so, the sight of Henry's eyes lighting up like rubies while eating made his apparently cold black heart melt and glow just a little. Of course, when Henry noticed the affectionate expression upon Edward's fluffy face, a light shade of pink filled his cheeks.

But day one had now come and gone, and day two had only just begun.

* * *

"Edward, look! I haven't seen that musical before!" Henry exclaimed as he and Edward walked through Broadway together; hands intertwined and tails- both blonde and brown -swishing and swaying behind them. With eyes as bright as rubies, he stared up at a creepy rectangular black and white striped billboard, smiling in delight as he admired their colourful surroundings.

Meanwhile, Edward was devouring a long ketchup, mustard and onions sautéed covered hot dog, letting the flavours explode upon his tongue. But every now and again, he would nod or humm to show that he was actually listening to Henry.

"I wish I could see all of them while we're here." Henry muttered with a dreamy sigh, pausing for a moment as his gaze shifted from one advertisement and to the next. As his tail moved a little faster out of excitement, he returned his attention to his fluffy blonde boyfriend with a curious glimmer in his eyes.

"What musicals would you want to see, Edward?"

No humming, not even a nod, answered him.

"Edward?"

Henry blinked, a puzzled look upon his face. Edward was no longer walking and his short frame appeared to be moving ever so slightly from side to side.

_'Did he see a shop? Or maybe another place for us to eat at?'_ Henry wondered as he approached him.

But as he stood beside Edward; tilting his head and leaning a little closer, a fond sigh quickly left his lips. Edward had only gone and fallen asleep right in the middle of Times Square, the hot dog still stuffed between his now red and yellow lips, while his ears lazily twitched upon his head. As quickly as he could, Henry stepped behind him and pulled him into a gentle embrace, keeping them together to make sure Edward didn't unknowingly hurt himself. Now, standing together at the centre of all the colours, sounds and smells of New York City, Henry smiled warmly down at Edward, before gently pressing his face into the fluffy space between his soft flickering ears.

_'What am I going to do with you, Edward.'_

After a couple minutes of watching others pass by, an idea suddenly lit up the inside of Henry's head. He had taken many pictures, and would certainly take more before they got on the next god awful plane home. However, none had been of them together. Certainly none of them had captured the rare cuteness of Edward Hyde, for it was like capturing a star within the palm of your hands. It wouldn't hurt to take one picture, right? Just a single, beautiful, image? With that, Henry slowly and cautiously pulled out his phone and positioned it to put him and Edward into frame. And then, with a warm and fond smile still stretched across his face and with his head resting comfortably upon his boyfriend's own, the phone flashed with a loud SNAP!

Now, nestled beside all the other pictures he had taken, was the one he continued to cherish even after they came back home.

Of course when he had shown it to Edward, he had denied ever being caught in such a position and then went on to demand that Henry promise to never reveal the picture to anyone. Henry had happily agreed, promised he wouldn't do it again, and then slipped under the sheets with Edward, cuddling up in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep

And to this day, he had still kept that promise. And whenever they were apart, Henry would pull up that picture, look at it, then would be smiling from ear to ear for the rest of the day.

_'New York truly is a magical place.'_

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fic. All of the descriptions were inspired by my own trip to New York earlier in 2019, which was both terrifying and quite fascinating. If anyone is at all curious to hear my thoughts on New York, just hit me up with a friendly message.

But of course, as always, don't forget to leave your thoughts and feedback in the comment section down below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
